


Every Hope and Every Prayer

by etherealdaisy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, ReyloAU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealdaisy/pseuds/etherealdaisy
Summary: Based on the award winning musical Phantom of the Opera.Childhood friends Rey Castile and Ben Organa find themselves happily reunited at the re-opening of Alderaanian French Opera House. But the ever looming shadows of the Phantom of the Opera interrupt their happy communion. Seeing as Rey has been covered under the Phantom's dark wing as he trains her in the music of the night.
Relationships: Rey and Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey and Kylo Ren - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Every Hope and Every Prayer

CW/ Depicts Child Abduction and Abandonment

The deafening echoes of horses running echoed through the moonlit streets of Paris. A mother, no older than 19 carried a newborn child in her arms. The robes on her body were laced with the finest of threads, her royal blue slippers fit perfectly to her feet as her long raven locks flowed behind her in the wind. This was a woman of elegance and refinement, she had no need to make this journey alone. Countless carriages were at her disposal. 

But all of her carriages were marked with the Alderaan family seal. For that, she would have been exposed immediately. 

The child, swindled in the woman’s arms cooed as the sound of bells in the chapel announced the stroke of midnight. Heeled slippers kicked into the horse's sides, enticing it to move faster. 

This journey wasn’t far, the Alderaan Estate was just a half nights journey from the Paris Chapels. Where all who are lost may claim sanctuary and seek refuge from the ever looming demons that stalk the twilight streets. For this young woman, cousin to Leia Organa of the Alderaan family, she had a primary objective. To reach the welcoming steps of the chapel and start a new beginning, and that included the abduction of one of Leia’s twin sons. For this woman, conceivement was not one of the world's gifts to her. The temple that was her body was laid barren of such joys as having a child. It was as if the gods themselves delivered Leia two sons, so that she could have one for her own. But when she unswaddled the infant, she noticed the lightning pattern of scars that draped across the left side of his face, and was frightened by the sight. Whistles sounded off in the distance as the search party drew closer, and she found herself needing to act quickly. 

‘To keep this child would bring endangerment to me. His indefinite features clearly identify him as the child of Leia, I have no choice but to disregard the boy and search for another.’ 

With that one swift thought, the infant boy's fate was sealed. In moments, they were standing by the sealed gate of the opera house catacombs. The chapel now was out of question. This was a child damned by the gods. Gentle snowflakes danced in the cold winter air and landed on her skin as she shook the gates. Eventually, the rolling drums of a people’s march grew louder with each passing moment, so she placed the child through the large gaps of the gate secluding him in the darkness. The last conceivable memory the child has is seeing her dark silhouette diminishing into the Parisian streets.


End file.
